The prior art is documented with various types of prosthetic ligament assemblies, these typically being provided with an artificial joint, the purpose for which being to replace an existing joint and ligaments which has become worn through extended wear or irreplaceably damaged through disease or injury. One objective of such artificial joint/ligament implants, whether adapted for use with an existing bone remaining in the patient or as a component of one or more skeletal implants which includes a built-in joint, is in providing a desired amount of cushioning and restraining support when positioned in-situ. Examples of existing natural/synthetic engineered ligament and tendon articles, methods and assemblies include, among others, those set forth in Vacanti U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,962, Parr U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,792, Li U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,984, Dooris U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,398, Lo U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,411, Hays U.S. Pat. No. 7,329,281, Zimmermann U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,119, Sklar U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,379, Fronk U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,474, Edberg U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,942, Hlavacek U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,336, Kapadia U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,486, Hoffman U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,023, Semple U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,277, McKernan U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,340, Ryan U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,106 and, finally, Kenna U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,562.